Slow Me Down
by JustAnAmateur
Summary: Every author must have a writer's block once in a while,but when Chris have a block,he has his own way to deal with it,with a help with a certain someone.AU,Slash,ChrisxWyatt.One-Shot.


**A one shot , slash pairing presenting the always cute and adorable Wyatt and Chris .**

**Just something I felt like writing , I have exams tomorrow ... just to let off some nerve .

* * *

**

**SLOW ME DOWN**

_Just before dawn, the sunlight slowly rose downhill, rewinding the process it had done in the morning, as Leo stared out the window, reminding himself that it's about time for him to meet his fate, the deal with the demon is about to end, trapping his sold forever in the pits of darkness. _

_A whale appeared – _" Does it makes sense, a whale … sounds like Moby Dick. " _A mermaid flipped her fins _– " Wait … am I gonna get sued by Disney? … scratch that. " _Leo kept staring outside the window, suddenly he heard a loud voice saying _" _Welcome everyone to ' Extreme Makeover : Home Edition ' ! " Leo looked down his window and saw Ty Pennington with his crew, surrounded by thousands of adoring fan. " You sir just won your house a makeover ! " Ty spoke through his speaker . " Oh My God !!! " Leo bounced up and down in his room, giggled hysterically –_

" NO ! NO ! NO ! "

Chris slumped to his chair, furious that he ran out of ideas to continue his novel. The deadline is due tomorrow and he can't think of a way to end the story.

" _It's so easy Chris, I know you can do it or else I cut your payday_. " Chris sarcastically mimicked his boss . " Easy my ass, stupid son of a bitch. Giving me the leftover jobs no one else wanted to do … in the middle of my fucking precious hard to come by holiday ! " He continued to yell through the roof, jumping off his chair and screamed his lungs out towards the ceiling.

" Why did that mere no good scum bag prick loser pussyfucker selfish narcissist psycho freak bullshitting … " He continued to unleash his fury up at the sky, voicing his opinion louder than he should as he distracted some unwanted attention from his neighbors.

_He regretted nothing, agreed that he had live her life to her fullest, becoming an empty shell he shall be, founding the love he always dreamt, his pay rolls are always the best, affording this estate that had a beautiful view outside, one stare and who could not resist the soothing sound that the ocean wave create when hitting the sand. The sunlight reflected the glow of an breath taking view, the dolphins jumped out and formed a beautiful align, seagulls passing with their prey right in their full belly._

" I know, I'll just orb him here. Then, I'll kick his sorry ass for all those hard work he ever gave me before blowing him up. I'll use his blood and cursed him till the day he hit hell. No no no, that's not all I'm gonna do, I'll put organs in his box … scratch that, I'll put his squished organs that I stepped for a dozen times in the box. Then I'll put it in another box and wrapped it up with a golden crusted paper wrap which is fantastic for giving me a present and put on the most cutest pink bow I can ever find, I'll write a card and say ' Happy Birthday ' to his daughter and put it right in front of their house. Pulling on the old prank, I'll ring the door bell and quickly sped away … after I smashed that box with a hammer, and kicking it, and spitting at it, and okay maybe they'll caught me in the act by that time but the expression she made with the whole not able to see his precious father ever again is quite exciting. Moving on when her daughter come out and used her perky little voice and say ' Oh what is this, a birthday present, that is so sweet ! ', she'll be shocked to see all those smashed up organs and I'll orb his father head into that box at the exact time and she'll scream like a precious pucker up doll she is … wait, maybe if I put in a potion and turned her into a frog and then I'll orb his head in it and she'll scream no croak like a frog and blow up after to much croaking. It's brilliant brilliant BRILLIANT !!! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ! " Chris laugh hysterically.

" _What a sight to remember. " He said to herself , realizing it's a quarter past the deal time. Knowing his body will be sealed inside his graving memories of his husband and son, it's like a rusty knife cutting through his heart, feeling guilty as it aches all over his body._

" Did I hear someone bitching in here ? " Wyatt poked his head into the room.

Chris was too involved in his evil master plan that he shot him one of those ' I'm in a bitchy mood ' looks.

Shrugging, Wyatt grinned his roguish smile and went closer to Chris side. This wasn't a good idea but who was he to even resist bitchy Chris turns him on even more.

_Now that mere expression had become true, his skin started to peel of his fair and radiant body, an ugly deformed of himself was all he saw when he looked in the mirror. _

" I gonna kill that smug son of a bitch and I'm gonna kill him now ! "

" Now, I know you're in a lot of stress lately - "

" I'm not stressed, I'm never stressed, see, I'm happy, I'm smiling, I always exercise, exercise produce morphins, morphins make people happy, happy people don't just go and have stress, do I looks like I'm stressed, no I'm not, I'm still the perky little cute - "

Afraid that he might actually gone to cuckoo land, Wyatt did what he always does best, kissing him full on his lips.

_A black flame engulfed in mid air, appearing the once symbol he had oh so familiar. A demon in red drape appeared in his room, pointing his lance at his poor old soul, sucking it out of him. He yelled and screamed with all his might, but only soon calm down to meet his fate. With the scrunching pain all over him, he managed to put on one of his last smile._

A quick peck on the lips, that's all he needs to shut his little brother up and it works like a charm.

" Could you uh … " Chris stuttered for words to come out, surprised by his lover sudden kiss. " Do that again ? "

" Sure. " Wyatt grinned wolfishly, closing their distance again with a full on kiss … only to be push away by Chris.

" No Wyatt, we can't do this now, my deadline is due tomorrow and I don't want to have a cut in my pay check, we still have our bills to consider, how about our kids, their school expenses, our car rentals - " Wyatt nodded in agreement, letting him to do all the talking but soon get bored and gave him another big smooch to shut him up.

Chris gave in for a moment, enjoying the warmth of his brothers saliva when their mouth touched. Wyatt's slid his tongue over Chris's lips, asking permission to enter.

" No ! " Chris pushed him away again, causing Wyatt to grunt in dismay. " I have a job to do, I need to finish that before the deadline reached and I really want to be on my best work ethic at my first job and I pretty much talk you out of it isn't it? " Chris asked sternly.

" Surprisingly not at all. " Wyatt chuckled, he gazed his eyes upon his and they both saw so much. Both of their desire to be love, want, need, longing, lust, touch. It was all there, their innocent that blossomed from brothers to lovers, the feeling that they had linger on for way too long, it was all standing right in front of them.

" So … do you want to continue where we picked up ? " Hoping for a reply.

" I'd love to. " Chris smiled, Wyatt fronted a victorious smile as he went on and gave him the fifth kiss for tonight, but this time, more passionate …

" _Why are you smiling ?" The demon asked. " Shouldn't you be sad that all you've earned so hard for these past few years will just be gone in mere seconds ? " His past experience as the death bringer had been brutal, witnessing thousands of screaming and pleading right in front of him. All of them had made a deal with the devil, his duty is to serve and collect their souls when the time comes. Some of them cried, knowing that their fame will soon be gone, some of them begged to live, ' a deal's a deal ' he always replied them but he had yet saw something as strange as this in his demonic life. He looked closely at the tortured man as his life was slowly sucking right out of him, hoping to get an answer, he need a reply, something, anything just to bury his sudden curiosity._

Wyatt rubbed his shoulders, moving down his arms then up again. He parted lips with Chris to take a breather, only to continue kissing at Chris's neck, kissing across to one shoulder, back to the neck and gently bit it. Chris quivered and he noticed his soft point, he continue down to the other shoulder, up to Chris's ear lobe, nibbling it. Chris lost his momentum, known for taking chances Wyatt's strong hands slid down to Chris's pants, entering his boxers and cupping to his prize possession. Chris moaned in pleasure when he stroke it but let out a disappointing sighed when he slid back up, but soon slid down again, rubbing his temples in a soothing motion, causing his arousal to get harder. Wyatt heard his soft moans and shifted around his back, fingers ghosting across his ass, massaging down all the way to his thighs, then he decided to kiss and lick his way back up.

" Stop teasing me. " Chris begged. " Can we just have sex _now_ ? "

" As you wish. " He growled, voice filled with lust.

_Leo looked up at him, darted his eyes as he smirked. This pisses the death bringer off even more, he forcefully stabbed his lance at his direction, piercing though his body when the warm liquid within gushes out. He hoped for a different reaction, anything but he had seemed himself failed. Leo still managed to put on the smile widely across his face, ignoring the pain he received physically. _

He scooped him up in his arms and carrying him to their master bed, never broke contact as they lips still kissed passionately. When approached the bed, he placed his husband , brother and lover down on the bed. When the moonlight shines upon Chris face, Wyatt known the look of utter adoration on his lover face that always unnerved him.

" What should we do next ? " Wyatt can't help but to lit up a sly grin, slowly crawling on top of Chris.

" Let me show you. " Chris swiftly pulled his collar down and their tongues met, all else was banished from their minds, only the desire to battle for domination.

" _Young man, you had feast my eyes, tell me, what reason had you found that is powerful enough to resist the pain and suffer that I am witnessing right now, what had kept you holding on that radiant smile of yours and I shall remember your last words. " He noticed Chris is about to die, mere seconds left in his life, he spread his grin wide across his face and replied …_

" I love you, Wy. "

" I love you too Chris. "

" _Cause I found love and I will always cherish it. "_

**Back in real life**

" Hmm … " He stared at the computer screen, wondering if it's good enough for the publisher. Struggling to find out an inspiration when thinking of such dirty thoughts with Wyatt, feeling pathetic since it only helped him in a ' certain ' area. He looked down and blushed deeply, noticing the familiar figure nearly busting out from his zipper. Feeling embarrassed using Wyatt in his own sexual fantasy, he made a mental note to fix this … ' problem ' with Wyatt after dealing with this. He pressed down his bulging area, hoping to compress it until his lover came back. " Be patience. " He told his dick to stay put in his pants.

" Honey, I'm home ! " Wyatt yelled, his savior had arrived.

Chris can hear the sound of the door closed … well, slammed actually. Growing up with the person you love ever since the diaper days obviously have it's benefits, knowing that he only does that when he's tense at work and was in need to let out some stress.

" Chris !!! " He yelled impatiently, he needed sex . " Chirs !!! " now.

" Perfect. " Chris smirked, happy that his timing couldn't be better. " But first … " He took one last glance at his nearly completed story, pushing his limits, breaking the natural law of a human body in his sexual needs with his lover constant yelling was not making his arousal any better. He took a second to think before pushing the button.

" Too cliche. "

_ deleted _

**END OF STORY**

* * *

**Despite saying others , Chris does feel like the one to take the bitchy role compare to Wyatt .**

**Sometimes it's nice to take break , this is the first time I actually wrote something so … near to sex … and so … what am I writing , this is not my style , I'm weak at writing sex or nearly sex scenes or flirting , I don't have that kind of personal experience … umm , I mean … hope you enjoyed it .**

**I didn't had help with my BETA on this , sorry with any mistakes or errors .**

**A daring day to remember . ( 2****nd**** March 2008 )**


End file.
